


My Malfoy Babies

by amzfundimental



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Draco Malfoy, F/M, Pregnancy, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amzfundimental/pseuds/amzfundimental
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger is Lucius Malfoy's new wife and future Mother to his children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Malfoy Babies

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a story i created one night while being bored and I have always like Lucius and Hermione as a fan fiction couple....

I never thought that my life would take this course I Hermoine Granger never would I think that Draco Malfoy would actually become my son. Sorry am i confusing you ahh yes my life at the moment i don't believe any one would want to find your soul mate to be a man you thought you hated and then agree to a marriage to an older man that i hated with all my soul. What man you might ask it is none other then that Long blond haired sexy devil Lucius Malfoy, yes i know i am no longer Miss Hermione Granger but Mrs Hermione Malfoy.

How could this happen you might ask you see when Harry ron and I broke into the Malfoy manor that night a mini war had started and Ron threw the killing curse at Draco but you see Narcissa jumped in front of Draco as her last dying act was protecting her only son. That night two great people died that night Narcissa from that killing curse and Dobby from Bella's knife, and yes I got left behind while Dobby got Harry and Ron to safety damn Lucius and his fast movement. That night I thought I was dead that Lucius would extract his revenge for the death of his wife on me for being part of that golden trio. But as I was taken out of the ballroom by Lucius i was surprised when I was taken to his private rooms instead of the dungeons. "why am i here Mr Malfoy?" i gulped out "why am i not being tortured or killed in the dungeon?" I asked and was made to take a seat in front of the fire. Lucius then turned to me and said "why you silly girl would you think that you would be tortured anymore then you have already?" as I stared at him utterly stunned as to this statement "sir i don't get what you mean sir" as i leaned forward in the chair to gain some much need heat from the fire. Then to my utter shock Lucius dropped to his knees in front of me "don't you see Hermione" he said as he brushed some of my hair behind my ear, as his hand made contact with side of my face I was completely shocked to the warmth and softness to his hand the tingling sensation it left behind as he tucked my hair behind me ear. "Can't you feel that, the pull that we have between each other since the first time we met, this is the reason for why you haunt my dreams and almost my every waking thought you are on my mind" I gasped there is no way that we can have the same feelings right? I mean I know his is older but there has always been something about him that has made him unforgettable and in the good way. "What is it Mr Malfoy please tell me why i cannot get you out of my head and why am i dreaming of you even though i should not be and it seems wrong but its so right, Tell me what it is that you kneel here in front of me and not even shed a tear over the death of you wife" telling him as I stare into his amazing blue eyes which held such emotion. "Oh Hermione i thought you would of figured this out by now being as you are the smartest witch of your generation, we are soul mates my dear, destined to be together, how I have waited for you for decades. Don't get me wrong i am saddened by the death of Narcissa but we both knew that we didn't love each other it was an arranged married between our families as we had yet to both find our soul mates" "i will love her but only in the way that she gave me my first child. I know I might sound heartless or might be seen as a prick but we lived separate lives and it was a continually show having to be seen as that most purest married couple" lucius informed me. i was in utter shock hearing this could this man in front of me that has caused me so much pain to my friends and myself be that one man that I will share my life with for all time?

Taking in some huge breaths and looking into his eye seeing only truth to his words, a tear falls from my eye slowly running down my cheek but only to be caught by his thumb as he caresses my cheek. I lean into the softness of his warm hand and I am amazed at the feeling of his flesh against me as if my body had a mind of its own I lean into him as he leans into the chair our lips slowly meet and I will never forget that feeling that felt so amazing so right as his lips slowly devour mine. The sensation from his lips started that butterfly effect feeling in stomach and the low needing ache in my womb.

Feeling his tongue gliding along my bottom lip seeking entrance and who man I to deny this man as I open my mouth for his tongue to meld with mine, there was no need to fight for dominance in the kiss as we both knew who was the dominate one, I would of died happy that day as long as I got to kiss him like this for the rest of my life.

 

Moaning as he hand glides down the side of my neck seeing goosebumps all over my body and the tingling sensation down into my lower body making me instantly wet and needing him like he was my main source of oxygen. As his hand ran down my shirt ripping the buttons undone I gasp as his lips slid down my throat has slightly bites the side of my neck where it meets the shoulder and just making me wetter and wanting him to just fuck me right there and then. As his hand continued down to my red lace bra he pulls back and looks at my chest and said "fuck your tits are amazing and that bra mmmm making me wanna suck your tits all night babe" this is just making me wanna jump him right now. Finally he grabs his wand and magically removes the rest of our clothing. My head is thrown back in ecstasy as he mouth meets my left boob the sucking sensation is just making me more horney and turned on then i have ever been in my life not to mention or even know when his hand has started rubbing my clit as he is sucking my tit. A deep moan escapes my throat as i thrust against his hand trying to get him to finger me already, man this sexy devil is driving me insane to the point i am already screaming his name pleading his to just fuck me already as i cum hard against his hand as he didn't finger me just stroked my clit till i came over his hand. he then licked his palm then kissed me i could taste myself on his lips and it was not a put off but just made me want his so much more.

 

He scooped me up off the chair and carried my naked body to the four posted king size bed, as he placed me on the bed i finally got to take in his nakedness and thank the god for creating such a beautiful creature, his skin pale in glowing light of the fire, seeing his large cock sticking straight out i couldn't help but want to taste him so i slipped down off the bed and got onto my knees, looking at him through my lashes i can see his wide blue eyes staring at me with such lust and love i take him in my mouth and start bobbing my head up and down while using my teeth to slide up and down gently, he grabs my hair at the back of my head and starts thrusting into my mouth at first its too much and i gag, he slight pulls out but i grab the back of thigh right under his arse and pull him back in my mouth while making humming noise is the vibrations shoots up into his cock making it twitch/ "oh merlin Hermione i could fuck you mouth for ever you dirty little bitch" as he pounds into my mouth this just makes me turned on more that i am alreading that wet that i am leaking and its gathering and running down my thighs when suddenly he pulls out of my mouth grabs me and throws me onto the bed, as i bounce on my back he crawls of the top of me and asks "has a man ever fucked you my little witch" "no i have never slept with anyone i was waiting to meet the right one and be married" i reply while moaning as he is running his fingers up and down my front slit. "oh have no doubt Hermione we will be married by tomorrow but as for tonight i am looking forward to making you a woman, also its fucking hot knowing i am going to be the first and last person you will ever fuck" as he strokes himself and lines his cock up to my dripping pussy and thrusts straight into it all the way so his balls deep in me. I scream as the pain is so horrendous that i just want him to pull out and never shove his dick in me again, but as i slowly adjust to him being in there he starts to slowly move to and fro, the pain is decreasing and a tightening and tingling sensation starts to develop and i plead with him "please baby move faster i need you so bad, please fuck me harder" i yell as he increases the speed in which he pounds into me making me scream like i have never screamed before. I can feel my orgasim approaching fast and i can feel his dick thickening and balls tightening knowing that his is not far off. Just before i am about to orgasim he slows down and looks at me "what part of your cycle are you at my darling" he says "seriously you slow down to ask me that now, if you must know if you cum in me i will won't fall pregnant and i am on a contraceptive" I moan out as I try to move my hips to make him go faster "well looks like you're gonna be a mummy sooner than later if I have my way my sexy witch no more contraceptive ever, do you hear me Hermione" he states and then pounds into my so hard I feel him in womb, faster as we are both reaching our climax we shout out that we love each other and he pushes hard against my cervix as he blows his load filling up my womb with his sperm. he collapsed on top of me then pulls out and lays on his back pulling me into his side as I rest my head against his chest feeling the fast pace of his heart which is matching my own.

I drift of to sleep feeling him rubbing my tummy and kissing my head as he whispers "I am never letting you go, now that i have found you my true love" I hear as I pass out into a deep non dreaming sleep.

 

 

Waking up in the morning to a large arm squishing me and prohibiting me from moving i look up to see Lucius looking at me "are you watching me sleep babe" I ask in a raspy voice "yes i was, your just to amazing to not stare at my darling" as he leans in kissing me which as you all know it leads to another round of love making but this time i occupy by being on top. something about riding him get me off quicker and it's more amazing being able to watch the effect i have on him as i ride his cock up and down. after this he takes me into the bathroom where he gets a hot shower ready for me as I am terribly sore he said to me "know i would normally tell you to relax in a bath but we have a lot to do today, Ministry has already listed me as a widow and I have organised Nars funeral with Draco" "how is draco going to take this Luc he has hated me for years and he despises me for i am a Mudblood as he calls me" i say looking down at my arm where bella scared it into my arm a fresh lot of tears start to run down my face, i collapse into Lucius a crying heartfelt sobbing that i just can't stop. "shh shh baby come on let it out, i know he has tormented you and i know that I have said some horrible things and done horrible things to you but you need to understand, we don't want to follow you know who it's such an act that we are to scared to stop playing the role in fear of our lives" he said. This shocks me as I look into his eye and see nothing but 100% truth. Never would I of imagined that they have been playing a part just to stay alive, this makes me think who else is just going with everything just to be alive?

 

After my break down in the shower we get out and get dressed as i was towel drying my hair we hear a faint knock at the door we tell them to come in. in walks the blonde boy that has tormented me all my school life but seeing him standing in front of me now with red eyes from cry he drops to his knees and hugs me, i automatically wrap my arms around him and comfort him slowly rubbing his back telling him that it's all going to be ok and we will solve everything. After a while he raises his head and say "thank you" "for what?" I ask him "for comforting me, hugging me my own mother has never done that for me, why couldn't you be my mother" "well for one i am the same age as you silly, trust me i would of loved to be your mum you would of been raised with love and not hate taught to think for yourself and to be kind to others and accepting to others" i state as i pull him against me chest and rub his head affectionately. "I would be honored to be your son" he said as he snuggled into my chest like a little child taking comfort from their mother, it sent a warm feeling to heart an act of love towards me from him skip my heart a beat it did thats when i knew im gonna try to be the best mum i can be to him. I wish i could of given birth to this poor broken young man who desperately wants nothing but to be loved and cared for, how i wish it was me that feed and loved him from my own body and my tummy he grew in.

Lucius was watching his son bond with his soon to be wife, learning that he never received any love from his birth mother broke his heart. Looking at then he could only wish that it was Hermione who had given birth to Draco, he would be a better person for it. "Ok lets go to the ministry we have a marriage to perform and paperwork to fill out" i tell them hating to break up there bonding session. We used that flo network to get to the ministry of magic, going to the right department of marriage and death licences, as we meet with minister that will marry us today, for this is am so happy to take place. They take Hermione into another room to get her ready for the ceremony. As i hear the door reopen i look over my sholder to see that most amazing sight ever its hermione in a ankle length white silk dress with white roses in her hair acting as a crown walking towards me and draco. As she reaches me she winks at me as the minister starts the wedding vows. After we say i do he states that we are leagally married and that i can kiss my bride this is the best news I have heard all day. Grabbing Hermione i push my lips against hers, that greatest feeling apart from being in her as we break apart we have a family hug. Now draco informs us that we have to go to the adoption area so Hermione can become his legal mother.

As we enter the office that lady that greets us at the door "Ahh the Malfoy family please come in i'm Miss Everest, congratulations are in order for the two of you Mr and Mrs Malfoy" she states. "know i am not sure if you are aware but we have some new options that are for newly married people that already have a child with another but the other has passed away" she says and we look at each other oddly "What do you mean?" Draco asks "well Draco can you tell what your real mother was like? Did she play with you show you love? Or did she simply hand you off to your father and Nanny to be raised" she asks Draco replied with a sadden voice "she never hugged me or came to me when i was sick or rubbed my tummy when it hurt only Daddy and my Nanny did that" he starts sobbing heart wrenching sobbing. Hermione get up from her chair walk over to Draco's chair and sits him awkwardly on her lap but dries his tears with her fingers and rocks him while hugging him placing his head closer to her chest so he can feel her heart beat getting him to calm down. I have never felt so much lover for a person as i felt then knowing that she loves my son as much as me and hates to see him cry or upset. "I'm sorry to hear that Draco, you're lucky to have a stepmom like Hermione" Miss Everest "no she is my mum" draco states with conviction. "ok well how would you like her to be your biological mum?" she asks "what how is that possible" both Hermione and I ask at the same time. "It's a new practice that we started which abused or abandoned children who were being adopted it's a simple spell that alters the DNA in the child that is being reformed. What happens is that Draco will have a blood test and then from that his dna is extracted and his body as it is now is preserved and stored while his dna is mixed with Yours and Hermione's and we place it into one of Hermione's eggs and then that is placed into her womb, its basicly like IVF but a guaranteed pregnancy now it will be a faster pregnancy and you won't be pregnant for nine months but only Three to Five months, then you will give birth like any normal woman. He will grow faster as he reaches his seventh birthday it's like a jump into teenagehood that's normal happens with all the children" she says like it's the most normal thing in the world. We all look at each other then Draco starts jumping up and down "please please can we do this please i don't want to be related to Narcissa please mummy and daddy" he begs with his puppy eyes. "I don't know what do you think love this is a big decision not only does this mean you have to miss out on fighting and Draco what about your friends and life at the moment" i say "Darling i have been fighting since i was a teenager I think i am granted a leave of fighting to pursue something as amazing as this I am all for it if you and Draco approve i would love for him to be 100% mine" Hermione states with complete confidence. "Daddy my friends that you state are horrible people and everyone hates me because of all the bad stuff we have to do and act that way, daddy i am tired of it." he states with such sadness that I feel a tear escape my eye. Draco turns to Miss Everest and says "Once you have my DNA do you have to keep my now body?" "actually we don't if you do not wish to look like that anymore you will basically become a new person if you don't keep your body, the Draco that everyone knows will be basicly be dead and the new Draco if that's what you would be called will be alive in your place" she states. Draco looking at both of us "please I don't want to be this anymore i just want to be yours and mummies" he pleads. "Ok lets get the ball rolling what do we have to do?" I ask "Well if you come with me we can start straight away we just have to teleport to the hospital for this to be done, you will walk out of this hospital today pregnant and ready to start a new lovely family that is needed" she says as we all teleport to the reproduction clinic at the hospital. Hermione is taken off to have test to see if it is the right time to fall pregnant without having a magic potion to make her so. Turns out she was ready and the contraceptive is removed from her body and all traces of it. I go with Draco to get his DNA removed from his now body it's painful to watch my son have such a large needle inserted into his spine. Once this is removed i have to cum into a cup like that's not hard to do i mean when i envision my wife damn feel like a teenager again and cuming to early. All three of our dna is mixed in with each others not really sure how that works but it does ok im not a scientist i'm an architect. Hermione's egg is fertilized and placed into her womb we have to wait an hour before she can move or walk then home for her to rest and keep off her feet for the rest of the day.

 

As we arrive home I place her on our bed and crawl up next to her as she lies on chest she say "It was sad to hear all the thing that Draco didn't get to do because his Narc didn't show him love. If i knew that i would of bitch slapped her" "I know baby I was here and don't even know what was going on he never said anything, and i would've paid to see that baby" i say.

I place my hand over her belly and she wriggled with excitement "I can't believe it we are gonna have a baby" she say as she looks up and kisses me and starts rubbing my chest. "baby as much as i would totally like fuck you now we can't it's too risky, you heard that doctor if we have sex now that means there is a high chance of him becoming a twin" "I don't care love we would be doubly blessed then, please baby i need you. It's your duty as a husband to satisfy your wife on their wedding day is it not" she says with a cheeky look on her face. how could i refuse such a request.

2 months later  
Luscious and I are heading to the hospital for our first prenatal ultrasound and appointment. arghh i'm so excited I could just burst. So we have checked in and we are currently waiting to be seen. 15 mins later we are seen by our specialist miss everest as it is. "okie dokie are you guys ready to see your baby?" "OMG yes we are both excited" i say while Luc holds my hand and shows his 100 watt smile. Doc everest places that gelly onto my stomach surprisingly it warm. Ok well lets see how baby Draco is doing she says while staring at her monitor "hmmm" she says "Hmm what" lucius asks. "by any chance did you have sex when you left two months ago"? I blush and ask "yes but why?" Well its amazing you are pregnant with twins but it's a boy and girl. "ahh does that mean Draco DNA is split" luc asks "oh no its a completely different egg that got fertilised its just odd that this happened it's a small chance of it happening" she states. we that means more to love and Draco with always have a friend and someone to play with.

 

7 months later  
Here i am laying in my birthing suit waiting to be told to push, yes seven months later so basically because we are having twin it reverted back to full pregnancy of nine months of feeling bloated and fat, mood swings and random food like plain chips with vanilla custard or deep fried food.  
Luc is next to me hold me hand and wiping the sweat off my face as another contraction happens "this is all your fault you are never sticking your dick in me again do you hear me" as i scream as another contraction hits closer. The doctor walks in and takes my cervix he states that i am finally 10cm dilated and i can start pushing when that next contraction starts. I push as the contractions keep on rolling in "ok im done i wanna go home we can start this up tomorrow yeah! yeah let's do that" i state as i stop pushing. "come on Mrs Malfoy a few more pushes and your son will be here" "well then you get up here and do a better job at pushing a melon through a lemon hole you Asshole" I yell at the doctor ARGH come on push push thats it count to ten then push again come on you got this i can see his head. "Arghhhh" i push then feel a popping feeling as he is pushed out of me. I can't hear him "why can't i hear him" i yell then i hear the nurses saying they have to clean that gunk out his throat. Then i hear that best sound in the world my baby boy crying. "oh fuckign hell i need to push doc" Lucius grabs my hand again and is edging me on come on baby push push our girl with be here in no time. "ARGHHHH" on the final push i feel as if i have been deflated as she is pushed out. She is screaming. "damn thats some good lungs" lucius says. I start feeling funny like light headed when that machine starts beep erratically "whats going on why is she so pale" shouts luc "BP dropping quick lay her bed down and give me oxygen" doctor states to the nurse "Mr malfoy she is gonna be fine she is just exhausted let her sleep her blood pressure just dropped that's it's quite common in multiple natural births." "ok thanks doc". half an hour later i wake up feeling groggy and a hand holding mine. "baby where are the babies" i whisper to Luc. The nurse took them to the nursery to clean them up and do tests on them." Luc stands up and kisses my temple "thank you darling you have given me the best gifts possible" he say with love and admiration in his voice. "Well you're welcome but you helped make them as well love" i state smiling. Just then the nursed bring my babies in the room both wrapped up in fleece blankets. "ok time to feel out the name for the babies" the states "Draco Lucius Malfoy" i state for the boy and Luc winks at me "Abbigale Rose Malfoy" for the girl I say and Luc nods in agreement while being handed Abbigale the nurse hand me Draco and teaches me how to get him to latch onto my nipple so he can feed. At first it was uncomfortable but then it became an unforgettable feeling watching me being able to feed my son was a miracle in itself. His little hand latching on the my skin as he succles away and feeds. as he is done i burp him and he belches then closes his eyes and falls back asleep so i hand him over to Luc who exchanges Abby with him. Abbigale or Abby as i start calling her latcher on straight away making grunting sounds as she sucks away happily. When are we able to go home Luc as the doctor. You can go home in three days we just like to keep mummy and babies under watch to make sure both are ready to leave and hopefully not return for a while.


End file.
